The Moring After
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: A little diddy inspired my a .gif set. Exactly what the title implies. Emma and Regina get a little drunk after the mining incident. It's like 5am and I didn't feel like rereading to find any mistakes so take it as it is. : Enjoy.


Author : 2FaceMyFate

Fandom: Once Upon a Time, Swan Queen, Emma Swan and Regina Mills/Evil Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the show or characters. I just play here.

AN: This little diddy was inspired my a .gif set that I found on tumblr. You can find the .gif set at

dot COM _slash _post _slash 23785132834 slash _swan-queen-au

-I'm not real sure of the rules on ff about promoting such things but I really think you'll like this.-

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma stared at the door in front of her. It was a bedroom door. This one didn't belong to her. This bedroom door belonged to none other than Regina Mills. She was nervous about opening it and going inside because she was going to have to face something she really didn't want to face. She knew Regina hated her. She understood that but she didn't hate the woman back. Yeah she was a bitch but Emma learned a long time ago to not hold on to hate or it could kill you. With a deep breath she opened the door. She walked over to the bed and stood there for a second.

Regina was laying on her side, covered by the powder blue sheets of her large bed. She really was breath taking. There was no anger on her face, no hard expression meant to hide and protect. She was just sleeping. Emma took another deep breath.

"Good morning," she said. She didn't say it loudly. She was surprised when Regina began to rouse. She turned on her back, lifting her head. Then slowly raising up on her elbow. Emma could see everything coming together for Regina as she gazed at her. It really had been an exceptional night together.

-the night before-

Henry was safe and sound. Emma had saved him and Mr. Hopper. Regina watched Emma as she lay a sleeping Henry in his bed. She gently adjusted his covers before standing up. She closed the door after Emma walked out. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Come inside, Ms. Swan. I think I owe you a drink." Emma nodded. She followed Regina down to her study where she poured two glasses of cider. She handed one to Emma before sitting down. Regina found it funny to find themselves in much the same position the first night they met. Emma sipped her cider.

"I'm glad he's okay," Emma said after a few minutes of silence.

"You saved him, thank you." Regina took a gulp of her drink. "When I think of my life without him...I just can't..." She took another gulp as she tried to fight the tears. "I know you think I'm an evil woman but I love my son." Emma smiled. She got up and moved to knell before Regina. She took her now empty glass and put it with her own empty glass on the table. She smiled up at Regina.

"I know. And I don't think you're evil, Regina. I just...I think you...I honestly don't know what to make of you. Sometimes I wonder if you're even human." Emma looked down at the floor. She felt a soft, warm hand lift her chin. Her green eyes met intense brown and for a second time seemed to stop. Then Regina was moving closer until Emma felt soft lips against her own. It wasn't deep, just lips touching.

"I am human, Emma. I just choose to protect myself. I don't want you to take everything away from me." Emma placed her hand on the one now resting on her shoulder.

"I don't want to take anything from you. I just..." Emma's eyes searched Regina's for a long moment before she pressed forward, kissing her. Emma's kiss was not as chaste. She gently sucked on Regina's lower lip before pressing her tongue over it. Regina moaned as she opened her mouth to her. Their tongues met and it was like an explosion. Fingers tangled in hair as arms pulled each other closer. Emma moved closer and Regina welcomed her. She leaned back, pulling Emma with her. She moaned as the weight settled over her body.

She let Emma pull off her jacket and soon followed it with Emma's red leather. They kissed hungrily for an unknown time, exploring each other's mouth as their hands moved over gentle curves. When they parted, both were breathing heavily. Regina pressed her forehead to Emma's, searching her eyes.

"Bedroom," she breathed out. Emma nodded. She stood, taking Regina's hands and pulling her up as well.

"Lead the way, Madam Mayor," she said. Regina smiled and Emma was struck by how beautiful she was.

"God, I could look at you all day and never tire of the view." Regina blushed. She took Emma's hand and pulled her along as they left the study for a more comfortable setting.

Emma had no time to take in the room before Regina had pushed her against the door after it was closed. They met in a hungry kiss. Emma pushed her back. Regina looked at her confused until she followed Emma's gaze to her shirt. She smirked as she reached up to begin unbuttoning the garment. Emma licked her lips as each inch of olive skin was revealed. Half way down she slipped her hand in between the opening. They both gasped as she caressed a bra covered breast. Regina pulled her into another kiss with one hand while the other finished opening the shirt. Once that was done both hands returned to explore her new lover.

Their movements seemed to mirror each other until Regina moved to touch Emma's breast. She then caressed down the tank top until she met blue jeans. She pulled back to look at Emma. Once she was sure she had the blonde's attention she skimmed her hand around to Emma's front. She smiled as she first popped the button, and second pulled down the zipper. It was the loudest thing they'd ever heard in the silence of the room. Regina held Emma's gaze as she knelt to lower the pants. Thankfully Emma had left her dirty boots at the door so they weren't in the way. Once Emma was free of the pants Regina focused on the black boy shorts style panties. She then looked up at Emma again. Overwhelmed by the desire to kiss her again she stood back up, claiming her prize.

Soon Emma was shirtless as well. Her body was on fire with Regina's touch. She gasped loudly as the brunette devoured her neck. Nimble fingers undid the fastener at her back and soon she was braless before the woman. Regina grinned as she took in the sight before her. Emma whimpered, drawing her attention to her face.

"You've got to many cloths on, Madam Mayor," she said. Regina smiled. She slowly removed her shirt to reveal her black satin bra that barely contained her breast. Emma licked her lips again, ready to taste the tempting flesh. Regina then removed her skirt, slowly. She suddenly turned her back to Emma.

"Undo me please," she said in a slow, deep, seductive voice. Emma was more than happily eager to help. Regina let the bra drop but held her hands over her breast. She didn't turn around either. She smiled over her shoulder as she walked to the bed. She made a show of seductively laying down on the bed. She leaned up, looking back at Emma. "Coming," she asked. Emma smirked.

"You have no idea." She made her way over to the brunette. She settled on straddling Regina's butt. She leaned forward, pressing her breast into Regina's back. They both moaned at the contact. Flesh to flesh. They met in a kiss. As they kissed Emma slipped her hands beneath Regina's stomach. She slowly made her way up to cup her breast. Regina whimpered as she squeezed her nipples.

"Emma," she muttered. Emma kissed her way down to her cheek, then her neck, her shoulder. She kissed, licked and nipped every inch of skin she could reach as she treated the mayor's breast. After a few minutes Regina was squirming under the blonde. "Emma, please. I need more. Please." Emma kissed between her shoulder blades before lifting up to flip Regina onto her back. They kissed, lips brushing. Regina ran her tongue over Emma's bottom lip as they passed.

"You are so beautiful," Emma said. Regina smiled as she ran her hand up Emma's forearm.

"You've already said it." Emma nipped at her bottom lip.

"And I'll keep saying it. You _kiss_ are _kiss_ so _kiss_ b _kiss _e _kiss _a_ kiss _utiful _kiss_." Regina couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her lips.

"And you are stunningly so, Ms. Swan." Emma smiled at her before kissing her again. She then trailed kissed down her long neck to her lovely breast. Regina arched into her as Emma took a hard peak in her mouth. "Oh god, yes." Emma's hands slipped down to caress the outside of Regina's thighs. She slipped her hand beneath them and gently pulled her closer. She moaned when she felt wet heat against her skin. She shifted her hips closer. Regina cried out at the contact against her sensitive center. Emma did it again, getting a similar reaction. She began a steady rhythm. Regina could feel herself getting closer with each thrust of Emma's hips against her. She'd never been taken like this before and it felt wonderful.

"Can you cum like this," Emma asked after kissing her way up to Regina's ear. Regina nodded. She gripped the sheets in her hands as Emma began to thrust harder and faster. "God you feel so good. Do you like this," she asked. "Do you like me fucking you like this, Regina?" Regina's breathing sped up as she felt herself getting closer to the edge. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you'll forget what day it is." She gasped when Emma pressed a hand between them, fingers finding her aching clit. Regina cried out. She buried her face in Emma's shoulder. Emma was putting the thrust of her hips behind her hand. Regina lifter her legs, locking them behind Emma's back. Her hands gripped Emma's shoulders.

"Oh god, Emma. Please. Don't tease me. I need to cum so bad." Emma couldn't deny the plea. She slipped her hand lower, thrusting two fingers into Regina's waiting wet heat. They both cried out. Emma thrust harder, deeper. Regina came, squirting into Emma's hand. She let out a great whale as she came.

"Now that was hot," Emma said with a grin. Regina just smiled lazily. She kissed Emma's shoulder.

"I don't think anyone has ever made me cum like that. You have a real gift Ms. Swan." Emma hummed in reply. They met in another, albeit, softer kiss. "Now let me show you some of my talents."

-present-

And Regina had. Emma couldn't remember a better night. They'd made love until they passed out. Emma had woken up just as dawn was breaking to find herself wrapped up in the brunette. Emma had no problem with it. She may have been drunk but every word and action was true. It scared her that a little piece of her had fallen in love with the woman looking at her right now, so confused. The confusion didn't last long.

Regina's vision cleared of the sleepiness and went wide as she stared at Emma. Emma stepped closer to the bed. As she reached the corner Regina collapsed back into the bed. She looked at the ceiling with wide eyes for what felt like forever to Emma. Finally she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Do you want me to leave," she asked. She didn't mean for it to come out so weak.

"We had sex last night," Regina said. Emma nodded, even though Regina's eyes were still looking upward.

"We had sex last night," she said to confirm.

"Really great sex. Like...mind blowing great." Emma smirked a bit.

"I'd like to think so." Regina suddenly sat up again, now staring at Emma.

"Oh my god...I...in your hand...the first time..."

"Its called squirting and its perfectly normal." Regina shot her a look.

"Thats only happened once and it was just me." And the smirk was back. "Stop looking at me like that," Regina demanded.

"Like what," Emma asked.

"Like you just fucked me."

"Well I did. And you did me too." Regina smiled now.

"I really did, didn't I." They were both smirking now. Regina fell back into the bed again. "I should be kicking you out, demanding you tell no one about this. That it never happened and it meant nothing."

"If you say so," Emma said.

"I'm not suppose to feel this way."

"What way?" Regina turned her head to look at Emma.

"Connected to you. This didn't feel like nothing. It felt like..."

"Everything," they said together. Emma shook her head.

"I know. I expected to feel a lot of things but nothing like this." Regina smiled, pressing her palm to Emma's cheek.

"You really don't think I'm evil?" Emma smiled back and shook her head. "I have done some terrible things, Emma. Terrible things."

"Like curse a bunch of fairy tale creatures to the real world to punish them and give you your happy ending?"

"You believe?" Regina turned on her side facing Emma. Emma nodded.

"I don't know why but I know its true now and I know I should hate you and want to kill you or whatever to break the curse but I don't."

"What do you want?"

"In this moment?" Regina nodded. "I want to raise our son. With you. Be it here or in a fairy tale world. I just want to be with my family." Tears were now falling down both their cheeks.

"I never expected to feel this way again. Not after all I've lost. Emma..." There were no more words. Only actions. They pulled each other into a was this sudden rushing feeling like you'd think an EMP blast would feel like. They didn't take much notice, to lost in each other. When they parted they felt it.

"I think we just broke the curse," Emma said.

"I think so too." Regina pulled her down for another kiss, getting lost in each other. The rest would figure itself out as they went along. They were together and that was all that mattered anymore.

Don't forget to review please. They always make me happy. :) Hope you liked this one. It's been awhile.


End file.
